Angry Birds X
Angry Birds X (Also known as Steven Speilberg Presents Angry Birds X) is an American animated series based on the video game series, Angry Birds. Angry Birds X is a satire, slapstick, slice-of-life, comedic, action, adventurous cartoon. Sporting a new animation style, Angry Birds X serves as a comedic yet adventurous spin-off with no continuity to the previous series, Angry Birds Toons, but the show has continuity to any other media in the Angry Birds franchise with a few changes. Unlike Angry Birds Toons, The Flock and The Bad Piggies talk. In Season 5, they added all Angry Birds Evolution characters (except Shirley) in the show as minor characters or supporting characters. Plot The series takes place on an untouched paradise inhabited by birds who are pleasant and kind, who know something of the outside world. They treasure three eggs above all else, and are all carefree and easygoing, except for Hal, Chuck, The Blues, Terence, Bubbles and Bomb. Bomb is a grouchy curmudgeon who has had a big heart, but a literal short fuse from the very beginning. Eventually, his explosive disorders become too much and he is sentenced to Matilda’s anger management courses. The birds are suddenly visited by green pigs, who are dumb but funny. The birds and pigs befriend each other, but Bomb and his gang are suspicious with four pigs, Edgar Baconhooves, Marf, Gramps, and Frank, and never trust them at all. Ultimately, Edgar Baconhooves and his minions reveal their true colours, and leads to Bomb and King Matthew Smoothcheeks, leading the entire flock and pigs in a maddening frenzy of rightful retaliation as well as to make the impossible choice to put aside their differences and forge an permanent alliance against Edgar and save the eggs and the Pigs’ home. Ever since they permanently put their differences aside and form a companionship, Bomb has now achieved “hero" status on Piggy Island, a medal of leadership he wears proudly as the Flock and the Bad Piggies go on epic adventures, guarding the eggs, going on adventurous journeys, and saving the eggs from Edgar Baconhooves and his mooks, whom are thriving to keep the Great Egg War. Voice cast Main *John DiMaggio as Bomb *Deedee Magno as Matilda *Jim Cummings as Hal *William Salyers as Chuck *Lynsey Bartilson as Stella *Kevin Micheal Richardson and Sean Penn as Terence *Peter Cullen as Mighty Eagle *Sam Lavagnino as Bubbles *Danny Pudi as Jay *Eric Bauza as Jake *Gordon Masten as Jim *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Cristina Pucelli as Silver *Melissa Villaseñor as Ruby *Tom Kenny as Frost the Ice Bird Supporting *Kate Micucci as Dahlia *Michaela Dietz as Poppy *Donna Murphy as Gale *Kath Soucie as Luca *Shannon Chan-Kent as Willow *Gary Schwartz as Tony *Stefan Stefansson as Edgar Baconhooves (Chef Pig) (seasons 1-4) *Dave Fennoy as Edgar Baconhooves (season 5-onward) *Brain Doyle Murray as King Matthew Smoothcheeks *Bill Hader as Leonard (King Mudbeard), Mario the Professor Pig *Tony Hale as Ross *Rob Paulsen as Marf *Ken Hudson Campbell as Frank *George Lopez as Louis the Mechanic Pig *Pierre Coffin, Chris Renaud, Yoann Perrier, Damien Laquet, and Chris Wedge as Minion Pigs *Jon Causith as Doug the Chronicler Pig *Richard Steven Horvitz as Richard the Corporal Pig *Lewis Black as Nigel the Foreman Pig Production The aim of the adaptation based on Angry Birds was for the cartoon to match the tone of the Looney Tunes shorts in their earlier days and the golden age while staying faithful to the source material. This led to the slapstick-comedy roots and heart-warming moments in each episode. The characters themselves saw some alterations to their personality traits, while some having personality traits that inspire the characters' traits from the Angry Birds Movie - for example, Chuck being a zany happy-go-lucky screwball and Matilda being a peaceful anger management instructor. Reception It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. Film A feature film, Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie, was released in theaters on April 13, 2018. Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Angry Birds Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Amblin Television